First Day In Office
by Pickleweasel1208
Summary: It's Roy's first day in office as Furher, and Ed has decided to give him a gift to celebrate the occasion.


There is AUDIO for this story! You can find the link for it on my profile page. Enjoy!

~Pickleweasel

First Day in Office

Roy Mustang sat behind the desk in his new office and sighed. First day as Furher and the influx of papers that he was required to read and sign seemed like it would never end.

The inauguration ceremony had been the day before, and it had been quite boring for the most part. Though he was known as a charmer, Roy didn't enjoy schmoozing with the elite; he much preferred to be able to relax and be himself. The true celebration had begun when he was finally able to go home. He and Ed had enjoyed each other's bodies late into the night, making love like there was no tomorrow.

But then tomorrow had come, and Roy had kissed his lover goodbye.

"Have a good day, Furher Mustang," Ed had said when Roy turned to leave, giving Roy a smack on the ass and a nibble on the ear. "I'll come by to distract you from your work later."

Roy had chuckled without turning back to Ed. "I'd like that. Enjoy your day, Fullmetal."

And with that, Roy had left their new home, the Furher's mansion. His driver had held open the door to the back seat of the car that would take him to work from that day onward, and Roy had thanked the man. They had driven in silence, and Roy had thanked him again, wishing him a pleasant day when he had let Roy out at headquarters.

Walking through headquarters had been interesting. Some people had greeted Roy verbally, others silently, but they all had saluted. It would take some getting used to. After what had seemed like hours since he had left home, Roy had opened his office door to find a desk covered in several large stacks of paper, which had made his eyes grow wide. It would be a long day.

Now, at noon, with only a quarter of the paperwork completed, and more coming in now and then, Roy sighed again. He was contemplating breaking for lunch, even though he wasn't hungry, when a knock came at the door to his office. "Come in," he called, staying seated behind his desk. As long as the person didn't add to his stack of paperwork to be completed, he didn't care who was at the door.

Roy smiled when a certain blond head peeked into the room. Ed entered Roy's office with a wave, carrying a bag from a department store. Roy looked at the bag with a raised eyebrow. Neither he nor Ed usually shopped there.

"Hi," Ed said, approaching the desk. "How's your first day?"

"Better now that you're here," Roy said, gesturing to his pile of papers that he hadn't yet looked at. "What's in the bag?"

"A present for you," Ed said, giving Roy his trademark grin… but it looked a little less cocky than usual, Roy thought. Was that apprehension he saw on Ed's face?

"Oh?" he asked, waiting for Ed to explain.

"Yeah, figured I should get you something. You know, for your new office. Well, sort of. You'll see," he said, fidgeting a bit where he stood.

Roy was right – Ed was definitely nervous. But why be concerned over a simple gift? He waited for Ed to hand him the bag, but the younger man made no move to do so. Instead, he looked down, a light blush staining his cheeks

"Well? Do I get my present?"

Ed looked back up at Roy. "In a minute. I need to use your bathroom," he said.

Puzzled, Roy simply nodded and gestured toward the bathroom adjoining the office. Ed went in, taking the bag with him and shutting the door behind him. Roy drummed his fingers on the desk, waiting to find out what Ed was up to.

A few minutes later, Ed called from the bathroom, "Close your eyes until I say you can open them."

Now Roy was extremely curious. But he would play along. "All right, I'll close my eyes," he said, doing so.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes, Fullmetal," he said, a touch of impatience in his voice.

"No peeking," Ed insisted.

"I promise I will not peek," Roy said in his most politically sincere voice, which made Ed laugh.

"All right," said Ed, and Roy heard the door to the bathroom open. Soft footfalls approached the desk, and stopped directly in front of Roy. A moment later, warm lips pressed against his own, and Roy kept his eyes closed, as promised, leaned in and deepened the kiss. He probed Ed's mouth with his tongue, savoring the taste, and Ed let out a small hum of pleasure before pulling back all too soon.

"You can open your eyes," Ed said quietly.

Roy did, and when he looked at Ed, his jaw dropped. The younger man's hair was down and he was wearing an ensemble similar to the military uniforms, blue with gold accents. This in itself was strange enough, but it was the particular style of the clothing itself that rendered Roy speechless.

Ed was wearing a miniskirt.

There was no other way to describe it – the skirt was far from reaching Ed's knees. There were a few inches of space between the hem of the skirt and thigh-high white socks. Ed wore no shoes, and the top half of the uniform was fitted such that it gave the illusion of hips and a tapered waist.

When he was able to gather his thoughts somewhat, Roy stood, walked around the desk, and kissed Ed soundly. He wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and fondled the younger man's skirt-clad ass.

"I take it that means you like it?" Ed asked when their lips parted at least a minute later.

"Yes, very much. Thank you," Roy said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Ed's ear. "You look... amazing."

Ed grinned. "Now don't expect that I'll do this all the time. Or ever again, for that matter," he said, giving Roy a little glare. "I don't want you to forget that I'm a guy."

"Oh, I doubt I could forget that, Fullmetal," Roy said seductively, flipping up the skirt slightly at the front so that he could rub Ed's cock through silk panties. "You thought of everything," he said appreciatively, and he felt the warm flesh beneath the fabric begin to stiffen at his touch.

"Yeah, well, I heard you had a thing for miniskirts," Ed murmured against Roy's neck, then sucked lightly at a sensitive spot, making Roy groan.

"Careful," Roy warned. "Don't want…"

"I know, I know, can't leave a mark where your minions will see it," Ed said, laughing. The warm breath against wet skin made Roy shudder slightly. Ed drew back and looked into Roy's eyes, an impish grin playing on his lips. "So… do you have some free time?"

Roy smiled back. "I can make free time for you." With that, he drew his lover into another kiss, resumed his stroking of Ed's cock through the panties with one hand, and kneaded Ed's ass with the other. Ed simply wrapped his arms around Roy and allowed the older man to take the lead.

Soon, Ed was rutting against Roy's hand, and the older man's erection tented his pants.

"Want you here, now," Roy breathed in Ed's ear.

"I was counting on that," Ed said, smugness showing through his arousal.

Roy laughed. "You know me too well." He maneuvered Ed so that the blond was close to the desk.

Ed, adept at reading Roy's signals, faced the desk and rested his weight on his lower arms. "Oh, here," he said, then pulled a small tube of lube from a pocket of his shirt and handed it to his partner. He watched Roy over his shoulder.

"You really came prepared," Roy remarked. He pulled down Ed's panties, freeing Ed's cock, and smoothed his hands over pert ass cheeks, leaving the skirt on. "So beautiful," he murmured, looking into Ed's golden eyes.

Ed blushed. "Come on, fuck me already."

"As you wish," Roy said with a grin, and poured lube over two fingers. He pushed one slick finger into the tight ring of muscle, and Ed's body accepted it easily.

Only a few moments after the first finger was inside of him, Ed growled in impatience, and Roy added another. "Soon, Ed, soon. I want this as much as you do." His own cock was begging for attention, and after stretching Ed for what he deemed was just long enough, he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants, letting them drop to the floor. Roy poured a liberal amount of lube into his hand and spread it over his aching cock before lining himself up with Ed's entrance.

He leaned over Ed and murmured in his ear, "Going to take you now. Hard and fast." That was all the warning he gave before entering Ed in one thrust, making the younger man moan. Ed's passage was just as hot and tight around Roy as it had been the night before, and Roy rocked his hips in a few shallow thrusts, getting them both accustomed to the position. He soon sped up the pace, snapping his hips forward and gripping Ed's hips, driving himself into the younger man.

Ed braced himself against the desk, unable to do anything but moan, his head falling forward to rest on the wood surface. The desk was shifting slightly each time that Roy thrust into Ed. Roy's cock dragged across Ed's prostate with every thrust, and Ed's body was trembling slightly, inner muscles tightening around Roy and driving the older man mad with pleasure. As the desk moved to the rhythm Roy had set, papers tumbled from their piles to the floor without either man noticing. Pens and pencils rattled in their cup, but the men's heavy breathing and groans almost drowned out the sound. Roy was too far gone to care if anyone walking past in the hallway heard them. He loved how vocal Ed was, and grew increasingly aroused by the sounds Ed was making.

"You're gorgeous," Roy husked, as he watched the man beneath him. Ed looked utterly debauched, hair spilled over his back, face pink, and skirt hiked up so that Roy could see himself filling Ed's tight body, entering and withdrawing over and over.

It was the combination of the tactile, aural, and visual sensations that overwhelmed Roy enough to drive him over the edge. He let out his loudest groan yet as his balls tightened and his orgasm tore through him, his release coming in spurts inside of Ed's hot passage. He almost collapsed on top of Ed, but managed to steady himself.

"Come for me, Ed…" Roy growled, starting to thrust again despite his body's desire to relax and the fact that his cock was so sensitive from just having come.

Almost immediately, before Roy had a chance to touch Ed's cock, the younger man came, screaming Roy's name and soiling the front of his skirt. He slumped against the desk, breathing hard, and Roy moved one hand from Ed's hip to stroke the long blond hair as his own heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

"That was… wow," Ed managed to say.

"Yeah," Roy agreed.

He stayed buried inside of Ed for a few minutes, letting them both enjoy the afterglow. Eventually, he reluctantly pulled out, and Ed let out a disappointed sound, then stood up straight and faced Roy, smiling. He leaned forward to kiss Roy, who sucked briefly on Ed's lower lip and stroked the side of his face.

They soon parted and looking into each other's eyes, they communicated wordlessly. Roy could, and would have said, "I love you" if Ed didn't find it ridiculously sappy. So instead, Roy just smiled back at Ed, letting his fondness show in his expression.

As his brain started to return to its normal state, Roy realized that it would be a good idea for them to clean up. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Ed before tucking himself back into his pants and readjusting his uniform. Ed meanwhile cleaned himself up and tossed the handkerchief into the wastebasket by the side of the desk. He kicked the panties off from around his ankles and went to retrieve the bag with the clothes he had been wearing previously.

"You're not going to leave the miniskirt on?" Roy asked, teasing.

Ed glared daggers at Roy, despite the fact that the older man was joking, and didn't dignify his lover's question with a response. He simply shucked the skirt and top, then peeled off the socks, standing fully nude before pulling on his regular clothes and tossing the new ones in the bag.

Roy simply watched Ed, grinning. "You did look quite sexy in that outfit, you know."

"Do you know how embarrassing it was to have to buy that stuff? When the salesperson started asking me questions I had to pretend it was for my girlfriend," Ed scoffed, braiding his hair with practiced ease.

"You mean you didn't do what you usually would and tell them to fuck off?" Roy asked.

"I didn't want to get kicked out of the store," Ed said, smirking as he pulled on his boots. "Anyway," he said as he stood and straightened his clothes, "I should probably let you get back to work."

"Probably," Roy said with a small frown, then paused. "Thank you, Ed. For the present. I appreciate it." He kissed Ed lightly.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Furher Mustang," Ed replied, grinning. He gave a pointed glance at the lube on the desk. "Let's keep that there in case we need it again. I'll see you at home tonight, Roy," he said, then walked toward the door. Hand on the knob, he turned to Roy again. "Try not to let Hawkeye keep you too late."

"I'll do my best," Roy chuckled.

They waved to each other, and Ed exited, leaving Roy alone in the room.

It was only upon turning back to his desk that Roy saw that roughly half of his paperwork, completed and not, now littered the floor.


End file.
